The present embodiments relate to ultrasound imaging. In particular, imaging is provided during a biopsy.
Recent technology development in fusion imaging delivers important clinical advantages, mainly in the field of magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and ultrasound imaging for prostate biopsy. Pre-operative MR data is used for biopsy planning and detail. During a biopsy, an ultrasound probe is inserted into the patient, and ultrasound is used to image the prostate and place the biopsy needle. The ultrasound scan is a two-dimensional scan, allowing fusion of the ultrasound data and the pre-operative MR data (e.g., multi-parametric MRI images, 3D MRI images). The physician may view images from the fusion to guide the biopsy. The fusion biopsy technique targets smaller abnormalities shown by MR imaging and lesions in tough areas like the anterior of the prostate and the apex. However, managing both the ultrasound probe and performing biopsy accurately may be difficult.